vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kami (Dragon Ball)
|-|Kami= |-|Possessing Shen= Summary Kami (神様, Kami-sama; lit. "God," "deity" or "divine being") is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and its anime adaptations Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is one of the beings that have served as a Guardian of the Earth. Throughout a majority of the story, the character known as Kami on Earth is a wise Namekian who no longer even remembers his real name. It was revealed, however, that his father's name was Katas. As a nameless Namekian, he hatched on planet Namek in Age 242 and, as a child, was launched by Katas into outer space in a Namekian spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the Namekian language to pilot. Kami is also the Namekian that created King Piccolo and Earth's version of the Dragon Balls. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Kami Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Namekian, Guardian of the Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Master in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Enhanced Senses (Is aware of almost everything happening on Earth, also has good hearing), Ki Sensing, Master of the Mafuba (A demon sealing technique), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Body Control, Elasticity (Can stretch his arms to great lengths), Magic, Creation (A member of the Dragon Clan of Namekians, which possess mystic abilities), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possession, Fusionism Attack Potency: Large Island level (Significantly stronger than even Goku and King Piccolo. Casually defeated Goku by flicking him. Said that he would have put up a better fight against a casual 23rd Budokai Piccolo if he had not borrowed a weak body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Vastly faster than King Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Faster than Mr. Popo and capable of intercepting an attack from a casual Piccolo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: 'Large Island level '(Was able to block a punch from a casual Piccolo) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Has lived for several hundred years and was wise enough to become the Guardian of Earth) Weaknesses: Kami can't survive in the vacuum of space. He can also get weaker if low on Ki, possessing people makes him weaker, and he can die if his head is destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Elasticity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Shueisha